A YeAr To ReMeMbEr
by DaRkDrEaMeR23
Summary: Dealing with teen pregnancy, new loves, fights between enemies and many more teen issues. Set back right around Season 3! Author's Not added. R&R please?
1. Part One

Summary: Its been a rough year for a lot of students at degrassi, so this is just an intense story of their lives. Dealing with teen pregnancy, new loves, fights between enemies and many more teen issues.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-A Year to Remember-

Emma runs down the hall trying to get to class before the bell rings, but within seconds she hears the final bell sound.

Emma: Shoot, I'm gonna be late! (She quickly gets to her homeroom classroom, creaks open the door and slips into her seat.)

Mrs. Kwan: (her back is turned cause she is writing notes on the dry-erase board)Your late Ms. Nelson

Emma: I know I was trying to open my locker cause it was stuck and then when it finally opened my books came--

Mrs. Kwan: Don't let it happen again

Emma: I won't Mrs. Kwan (she slides down in her seat and covers her face with her hands)

Liberty: (she lean over and whispers to Emma sarcastically) Good job Emma

Emma: Gee thanks for that note Liberty...

--------------------------------

After class Emma trudges to her locker not watching where she is going walks right into Sean.

Sean: Watch it

Emma: Sorry I wasn't looking- (she cuts herself off hen she sees Sean standing there) oh...

Sean: What?

Emma: Nothing

Sean: Whatever (walks away intentionally lightly bumping into her side)

Emma: Ugh... can this day get any worse (she looks at the row of lockers where her locker is and sees Manny and some other guy) well I think that is my answer... (she walks over to her locker and goes to say hi to Manny but hesitates for a second) Manny, hi how are you?

Manny: (she kisses the guy on the cheek and walks towards Emma) Hey Emma

Emma: Who was that?

Manny: Umm he....

Emma: Sorry, its none of my business

Manny: He's just my lab partner (she said almost defensively)

Emma: Oh, (she said almost surprised) I thought he was--

Manny: That's your problem (she pauses) you thought (she goes to walk away but feels a hand on her shoulder and turns around glaring)

Emma: I just was having a bad year and may have said some things I shouldn't have

Manny just stares hard with no expression.

Emma: Manny, I just--

Manny: Listen, I don't know what you think but (her eyes soften and she lets her smirk overcome her face) I accept your apology

Emma: (takes a breath of relief) Thanks... do you wanna come over my house later, if not I get it considering I have to watch Jack and all

Manny: Sure, we can study, I need it with my grades lately

Emma: Okay come over at 6ish

Manny: Fine, later (she walks away tossing her hair from side to side)

------------------------------

In the lunchroom, Spinner pulls up a seat next to Paige and kisses her cheek, Paige smiles.

Spinner: Hey Sweetie

Paige: Now this is the Spinner I like (she giggles a little then takes a bite of food of her fork)

Jt: (walks over to them) Hey Paige (switches his tone to a deep voice) Gavin...

Paige: Oh hey hun (waits for Spinner to say something then after a bit gives him a cold stare) Spin?

Spinner: What?

Paige sighs and rolls her eyes.

Spinner: What did I do?

Paige: Try being polite for a change (she answers coldly)

Spinner: What the... ugh... (he turns to Jt) Your debt is repaid or whatever so you can go now...

Paige: Spinner!

Spinner: What I was just telling him--

Jt: It's okay Paige, I'm okay I gotta meet this friend yeah this friend... then I gotta go some place... then theres something I have to do so I'm busy anyway (he walks away)

Paige: Jt! Wait a second! (turns to Spinner with anger written on her face)

Spinner: Finally alone (he leans in to kiss her but she stands) Paige... Where are you going??

Paige: To find Jt (she replied smugly)

Spinner brings his book to his fore head in frustration, then leans back in his chair and lets out a sigh.

-------------------------------

Emma comes home after school to see no one there, but a note is on the table.

The note reads:

_Emma,_

_Archie and I had to leave early so I brought Jack to Caitlin's house. If you get hungry the is money on the computer desk. I will be home around 2am so don't wait for me. I rented a movie for you two girls, its on the coffee table. Have fun honey._

_Love you,_

_Mom _

Emma: Oh shoot Manny, I forgot (she reaches for the phone just as it rings) Hello... oh I was just gonna call you.... sure.... well not anymore they left early so they just took... yeah I don't care that doesn't bother... okay we'll see if... fine then I'll.... okay bye (she hangs up the phone and goes downstairs)

------------------------------

Ellie and Marco are on the phone talking

Ellie: Are you nervous?

Marco: Kinda, its like my first

Ellie: Everything will be fine just relax and remember to breathe

Marco: Yeah, okay but El I....

Ellie: But you what Marco??

Marco: Nothing... I just gotta go get ready for my date, bye

Ellie: Okay, bye (she hangs up the phone looking confused and walks out of her room)

-----------------------------


	2. Part Two

Summary: Its been a rough year for a lot of students at degrassi, so this is just an intense story of their lives. Dealing with teen pregnancy, new loves, fights between enemies and many more teen issues.

-A Year to Remember-

The Door bell rings.

Emma: Hang on! (she runs upstairs and swings the door open)

Manny: (she walks in) Hey there (she is wearing a cropped white top with a pink sports sweater over it and pink stretchy sport pants)

Emma: i'm almost ready... How do I look? (she is wearing a rainbow stripped tee-shirt with white letters spelling out L-O-V-E, a regualr pair of jeans with a beaded flower on her right thigh and her hair is half-way up)

Manny: (she gives a grin) Like your set in rewind.... here let me help (she leads Emma downstairs)

In about an hour the girls return upstairs. Emma is now wearing a low cut, white tank top, a black mini skirt, and knee-high chunky boots with her hair half-up straightened and two pieces curled in the front framing her face.

Manny: See much better

Emma: Wow thanks, yeah this is something you would normaly see on Emma Nelson

Manny: (shakes her head in agreement) No

The girls share a laugh.

Manny: Okay, hold on (she takes some lip gloss and dabs it on Emma's lips) rub (Emma follows her freind's order and rubs her lips together) there, now your ready

Emma: Where we going, anyway?

Manny: (smiles) You'll see

--------------------------------------------

Marco walks into the Dot to see Dylan sitting there waiting for him.

Dylan: Hey you

Marco: Hi

Dylan: I've been waiting for you for 15 minutes

Marco: Sorry to keep you

Dylan: Thats okay, where do wanna go?

Marco: Um... the movies?

Dylan: Sounds good

The two walk off ni the direction of the movie theater.

-At the Theater-

Marco and Dylan chose seats in the last row and sat there patiently.

Marco: This movie is supposed to be good

Dylan: (smiles) I hope so

About 45 minutes into the movie Dylan looks directly towards Marco.

Dylan: I really like you, Marco

Marco doesn't answer, just keps his eyes locked forward.

Dylan: Marco, did you here me?

Marco seems to be staring off in thought)

Dylan: Marco?

Marco: (still staring off in some type of thought-like state) I really do like you... Ellie (smile forms on his face)

Dylan: Ellie?!

Marco: (snaps back to reality) oh... I.... um...

Dylan: Ellie?!

Marco: I... I just (he could not fumble over more of his words, so he stood and walked ou of the theater. Leaving Dylan alone, Confused, and some what depressed.

-------------------------------------------

Hazel and Paige are on the phone talking.

Paige: I am just so mad

Hazel: Chill out he is just--

Paige: Jelous. (she says finishing her friend's sentence) Thats it he is like too jelous

Hazel: Thats kinda cute (she laughs)

Paige: Not funny Hazel, he is saying I don't care and he is overracting... overcontroling

Hazel: Maybe e doen't understand

Paige: What are you talkign about, hun?

Hazel: Maybe he doesn't know why you are acting this way, this year

Paige: Oh um... what should I do?

Hazel: It's up to you, Paige

Paige: (she looks at the phone with a depressed look) Yeah, I know

----------------------------------------------

Emma and Manny walk to a house and head up the steps.

Manny: Ready Em?

Emma: As ready as I can be

Manny opens the door to a place where everybody os dancing to the music that flows from the speakers into the rom. The two girls bop to the music for a bit until Emma is left alone in the middle of it all. She walks over to a snack table and sees a guy standing there alone.

Emma: Hi there

Guy: Hey

Emma: How are you? (almost yellin because of the loud music)

Guy: Um good (shouting lightly)

Emma: Yeah (moving closer talking louder)

Guy: Wanna go somewhere more quiet?

Emma: Okay, sure (her voice almost straining)

He leads her to a type of broom closet.

Guy: Whats your name?

Emma: Whats yours?

Guy: I asked first

Emma: Emma, yours?

Guy: Nathan

Emma: I came here with a girl I know but she left me alone

Nathan: That was nice of her

Emma: Yeah I know

Nathan: You have a boyfriend?

Emma: I just met you!

Nathan: Okay... (pauses for a bit) well I don't have a boyfriend (he says in a cocky tone and gives her a smirk)

Emma: I would hope not

Nathan: Seriously though I just broke things off with my last girlfriend

Emma: Really?

Nathan: Yeah, when my family had to move I didn't feel enough between us to continue dating especially since it would have been a long-distant relationship so I just broke things off

Emma: Oh

Nathan: Yeah, so you?

Emma: No I don't, I mean I did but I had given him so many chances that I was just tired of waiting for him

Nathan: I see...

Emma: Yeah but I am over him

Nathan: Hey, I got you to tell me didn't I (he gives that smirk of his)

Emma: Yeah you sneak (playfully punches his arm)

Nathan: (rubs his arm) Ow that hurt

Emma: You baby (she hits him again)

They begin to play fight and after awhile they notice their faces are only a few inches apart.

Nathan: You know... your pretty

Emma: Funny

Nathan No really

They come together to share a sweet kiss, when they separate they aren' to far apart because Emma's new hoop earring gets caught on Nathan's collar.

Emma: Ow my ear (takes out her earring)

Nathan You hooked a cute one (he chuckles for a second)

Emma: (sarcastically) Ha ha real cute

Nathan: See you agree

Emma: Just help me out

Nathan takes off his shirt to reveal a very toned chest and untangles her earring, while Emma seems to stare.

Nathan: There I got it (hands her back her earring)

Emma:(she doesn't even seem to notice that she is still staring a bit) Yeah thanks

Nathan: You're looking (quickly slips on his shirt)

Emma: Um, no I wasn't (she looks away) I don't know what you... I wasn't

Nathan: (smiles wide) Okay, sure

Emma: I gotta find Manny (she goes to stand and walk out)

Nathan: Wait, here's my phone # (hands her a folded piece of paper with the letters N-a-t-e on it)

Emma: Always carry your number around like that Mr. Celebrity?

Nathan: Now look who's got jokes

Emma: bye (she giggles a bit then gets up and walks out of the closet reading the notes letters) Nate

She walks upstairs and opens the door to a few room and when she reaches her third door she truly wishes she had knocked because when she opens the door and goes in she sees some guy with his shirt off over Manny with her shirt getting close to being completely off.

Emma: Manny, what are you doing?!?!

The two on the bed look over at her.

-------------------------------------------

The door bell rings.

Ellie: I'll get it (se opens the door to see Marco standing in the rain)

Marco: Can I come in?

Ellie: Sure hurry, get out of that rain

Marco: Thanks

Ellie grabs him towel and they go into her room.

Ellie: Dry off (throws him the towel)

Marco: Thank-you (sighs)

Ellie: How did it go?

Marco: What?

Ellie: You know (winks)

Marco: Oh that, nothing

Ellie: Okay (confused) details Marco

Marco: I met him at the dot and since I was late we went right ti a movie

Ellie: uh-huh and

Marco: We were probably the only ones in the back row. After like forty miutes into the movie he look right at me

Ellie: Yeah....

Marco: And said he liked me

Ellie: What did you say??

Marco: I said that I really like you

Ellie: Really, I can't believe it what else?

Marco: No, no you don't get it I said I really like _you _ (he stressed on the word you)

Ellie: What, why?

Marco: Cause it is how I feel

Ellie: But you, this..... how?

Marco: I'm not really sure

Ellie: How is this possible Marco, I mean your not even s--

He cuts her off with his lips pressing firmly against hers.

Ellie: --traight....

--------------------------------------------

Emma walks out of the room and heads for the door, Manny fixes her shirt and runs after her.

Manny: Emma, Emma!

Emma: What do you want?

Manny: Why are you mad, I mean you could have had the curtusy to knock

Emma: (she stops dead in her tracks and turns to look her in the eyes) Oh My God! Your gonna get hurt or something someday, and you don't even care!

Manny: I don't know why you act like your my mother!

Emma: (she raises her voice another notch) And I don't know why I accpeted you back in my LIFE! (she runs out leaving Manny without another word.

---------------------------------------------


	3. Part Three

-A Year To Remember-

Next day at the school Paige is walking down the hall when Spinner comes behind her, takes her arm and turns her around to face him.

Spinner: Can we talk?

Paige: Um, sure why not

They walk into the empty lunch room since its 9:30am.

Spinner: Why are you so mad at me for not liking Jt?

Paige: Because you are so mean to him and he is my friend

Spinner: He is an annoying grade nine who is always around

Paige: He's my friend

Spinner: Why are you acting like this?

Paige: Because...

Spinner: How come you can't talk to me anymore?

Paige: Spin, I lied to you...

Spinner: (confused) What?

Paige: Yeah, last year at that party... and Dean

Spinner: Paige, I know don't even talk about that...

Paige: But I just I dunno... if I just didn't lie to you and everything then... (tears come to her eyes)

Spinner: Sweetie (wraps his arms around her and rubs her back) I'm sorry, its okay now... I love you

Paige: (looks him in the eyes) What did you say?

Spinner: I love you Paige

Paige: I know (lightly kisses his lips)

Spinner: But what is the thing that is really bothering you?

Paige: I... um

--------------------------------------------------

Emma walks past Manny in the hall not even acknowledging her presence.

Manny: (starts to walk after her)Hey Nelson

Emma: (still walking not looking at her) What do you want Manny?

Manny: To talk

Emma: (turns around to face her) What?

Manny: I'm sorry I messed up

Emma: No, you would have really messed up if I didn't come

Manny: I know that

Emma: I'm glad that you do (turns back around and walks away)

Manny sighs and thinks to herself: _"I need her now more than ever"_

-----------------------------------------------------

The Bell rings.

Paige: I better get to class (kisses Spinner's cheek and stands to walks to the exit door)

Spinner: Just miss it your more important than class

Paige: Oh my gosh Spin! (she leans her back against the wall and slides down)

Spinner: You can't tell me?

Paige: Dean, Dean is what happened....

Spinner: Um.....

Paige: He ruined my life forever Spinner... I can't take it anymore (tears flood down her face)

Spinner: (runs from the table they were sitting at minutes before to the spot on the floor where Paige is crying and wraps his arms around her and pulls her close to him into a comforting hug) Baby, you'll be okay I'm here for you

Paige: I didn't want you to see me at that party so you wouldn't hate me for like ever

Spinner: I could never hate you

Paige: I listened to him went to his room... I let this happen to me I should have listened when that girl warned me... why didn't I listen Spin (cries into his chest)

Spinner: I'm sorry (tears come to the surface of his eyes) I wasn't there to protect you

Paige: Jt just was there when I was upset he is just been there for me for those years he just was there to talk to me whenever I needed it he could cheer me up so he is my friend and I don't care.... you see

Spinner gets up and walks out of the cafeteria door without an explanation.

----------------------------------------------------

Marco waits for the bell to officially mean the end of class.

Marco: Ellie, hey

Ellie: Oh, Marco

Marco: I was wondering if maybe--

Ellie: Listen, you said you liked me and had real feeling for me before so don't blame me if I am not more enthused by this but are you for real now or what?

Marco: Ellie, I may have been um confused but I just think that maybe since I had them as friends that maybe they were who I was supposed to be with... I was confused but mot anymore

Ellie: oh I see

Marco: We can talk more tonight at seven? Please.

Ellie: Okay Marco in front of the movie theater

Marco: Great, okay thanks for another chance

Ellie: Marco, don't mess around with me

Marco: Or what?

Ellie: Or else (smiles and walks away)

--------------------------------------------------

Jt goes to his locker but when he opens it a note falls to the floor.

Jt: What's this? (he opens it)

The note read:

_Jt, I need to speak to you so come to the school bench at 3:15, please. Spin_

Jt: Spinner? (looks at the note confused) Okay, Gavin one more shot (he shuts his locker and walks to class)

----------------------------------------------------

Ashley walks up to Craig who is near his locker.

Ashley: Craig... hey

Craig: Hey Ashley, how are things with you?

Ashley: Nothing new. Did you do good on your chemistry paper?

Craig: Not really

Ashley: What did you get?

Craig: A D

Ashley: (sarcastically) Oh thats good

Craig: Yeah, I need a tutor or something.. I'm practically failing that class along with others (laughs faintly)

Ashley: I could help with that (smiles)

Craig: Probably (smiles) oh wait your serious?

Ashley: Yeah sure

Craig: Then how about tomorrow night?

Ashley: Okay around five

Craig: Well bye

Ashley: See ya around

They both walk their separate ways to their classrooms

-----------------------------------------------------

(A/N- I know this isn't the best part but guys keep reading it will get better soon i just had to get some things out of the way.)


	4. Author's Note

A/N- I totally spaced and forgot to put a disclaimer so I am just gonna inform you all I do not own Degrassi: The Next Generation or any of the characters.


	5. Part Four

Summary: Its been a rough year for alot of students at degrassi,so this is just an intense story of their lives. Dealing with teen pregnancy, new loves, fights between enemies and many more teen issues.

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi: The Next Generation or any of its characters.

Rating: PG-13 for Brief Thematic Elements, Mild Violence, Some Sensual Content, and Brief Language.

-A Year To Remember-

Jt walks out of the building to he bench as directed.

Jt: Gavin

Spinner: (he turns around still looking down) Come over here

Jt: Okay (hesitates but walks over to him)

Spinner: Thanks

Jt: (seems a bit confused) For what?

Spinner: For looking after Paige when I wasn't there for her

Jt: No problem, no guy should hurt any girl like he did and get away with it (he was a surprised thats the reason Spinner actually wanted to talk with him)

Spinner: Thanks again (he is now sitting on the bench)

Jt nods and goes to walk away.

Spinner: Jt?

Jt: Yeah? (he turns back around to look at him)

Spinner: We're cool

Jt: (smiles) Great (turns back and walks away again)

Spinner: But your still a pain (smiles)

Jt smiled to himself and keep walking.

------------------------------------------------------------

Emma comes home to her mom, Archie and Jack in the living room.

Emma's Mom: Emma, honey me and Archie need to go somewhere, can you watch Jack?

Emma: Sure (mumbles) I have nothing else to do

Emma's Mom: What Em?

Emma: Nothing (sighs)

Emma's Mom: Thanks honey

Emma: No problem

Archie: Yeah thank-you (hands her Jack) He won't need to be changed or be fed for awhile and might take a nap

Emma: Okay

Emma's Mom: Let's go Mr. Mom, bye Emma honey

Archie: Bye Emma, we'll be home late so don't wait up

Emma: (slightly rolls her eyes) Bye guys love you (she shuts the door and puts Jack in his walker) Wanna watch TV?

Jack looks at her with wide eyes and gives a small giggle.

Emma: Me too (she turns on the TV)

The door bell rings.

Emma: One minute (she picks up Jack and opens the door) Manny?!

Manny: (face covered in tears) You were right

Emma: what do you mean? Tell me what's wrong?

Manny: Emma, I think (she tucks a piece of her hair behind her ear and wipes soe tears away) I think i'm pregnant

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marco runs up to the theater where Ellie is standing looking at her watch about every two seconds.

Marco: Ellie

Ellie: You're late

Marco: (kisses her cheek) Sorry

Ellie: That's two times in one week, not a good sign

Marco: Let's concentrate on the present not my screwed up past, please

Ellie: Fine

Marco: Okay

Ellie: What do you wanna see?

Marco: I didn't changed my mind, I still wanna talk

Ellie: Okay, how about the place down the street

Marco: The Dot, sure

Ellie and Marco walk down to the place. When they reach the restuarant Marco opens the door for Ellie.

Ellie: Wow... you definatly took a complete turn around

Marco: How abou over here (they sit down in a booth and a guy comes over and taps Ellie on her shoulder)

Ellie: What? (turns around)

Guy: Ellie?!

Ellie: What are you doin here?! (she jumps to her feet and hugs him)

Marco: Do you wana tell me who this is? (he looks a bit disappointed and confused)

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Manny crying hysterically walks in and sits on the couch.

Manny: Don't say I told you so , please don't say it

Emma: Manny, well calm down, dry your face, and come with me okay

Manny: Why?

Emma: Because we are going to get some tests and do ths right, alright now hurry up

Manny: Thank-you, but I was a horrible person... to you and I just have..... why?

Emma: Because you will always be my friend no matter what i'm there for you

Manny wipes her face and gives a little smile.

---------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Part Five

Summary: Its been a rough year for alot of students at degrassi,so this is just an intense story of their lives. Dealing with teen pregnancy, new loves, fights between enemies and many more teen issues.

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi: The Next Generation or any of its characters.

Rating: PG-13 for Brief Thematic Elements, Mild Violence, Some Sensual Content, and Brief Language.

-A Year To Remember-

Manny and Emma walk into a convienience store down the street and go straight for the 'Woman Care' aisle. Emma moves to the Pregnancy test section and picks a few different ones looking at the backs of the boxes.  
"This looks like a good one." She says re-adjusting Jack on her hip.  
Manny nods shyly as a woman in her middle to late forties looks over towards Emma with the child in her arms and the test in her hand mumbling to herself. "You should be ashamed of yourself."  
Emma rolls her eyes. "Thanks."  
The woman stares hard then shakes her head in disgust. "What is wrong with kids these days."  
"Hey," Manny begins. "Make sure you get three." She turns to look at the lady with a smirk. "Take a picture already."  
The lady quickly walks off in a huff, and Manny's smirk quickly fades and returns to her depressed expresion.  
"Come on, lets go." Emma says smiling and nuding her best friend towards the check out.  
The cashier smiles at the two girls coming to her. "Did you find everything you were looking for?"  
"Yes," Emma started, smiling at the woman behind the counter. "How much do I owe you?"  
"Your total is, $9.46."  
"Here you go, $10.50." She says handing the money.  
"One dollar and four cents is you change, would you like a reciept?" The cashier says handing Emma the change.  
"No, but thank-you." Manny adds in.  
The young woman hands them their bag. "Have a good day."  
"You too." Emma says taking Manny out the door. "Now we have to get back to my house and well use them."  
----------------------------------------------------------------------

**-Back at the Dot Grill-  
**

"How have you been?" Ellie asks her unexpected guest.  
"Great, and you?"  
"Pretty good actually, schools going great and--" She is cut off when Marco places his arm around her waist.  
"And I am the luckiest guy ever." Marco says smiling and kisses Ellie's cheek.  
"And who exactly are you?" The guy asks in a cocky tone.  
Marco doesn't sem to find the words to answer his question.  
"My boyfriend." Ellie says kissing his cheek lightly.  
The other teen seems to be a little surprised at her response. "Oh."  
Marco smiles, with a small boost in confidence knowing that he has Ellie on his side. "And exactly who are you?" He said mimicking the guy's same cocky tone.  
"Nicholas I was her first boy friend and best friend." He said smirking.  
"Really." Marco turns Ellie to face him. "How come you never told me about him?"  
Ellie looks from one of the guys to the next. "Oh umm..."  
----------------------------------------------------------------------****

**-At the Simpson Nelson house-  
**

Emma and Manny are sitting her bed while Jack sleeps in his baby seat.  
Emma looks at the clock on her parent's nightstand. "A few more seconds for the first one."  
"Okay i'll go see if that one is ready." Manny says walking into the bathroom. "What does the blue color mean?"  
"Negative." Emma states queitly.  
Manny pops her head out out from behind the door a smile developing. "Really."  
"We have two more, Manny."  
"I know, but now that about it I have been stressed and thats a main cause." Manny chirps.  
"Okay, but you still need to check he rest." Emma said in a serious tone.  
A few minutes later Manny comes out of the bathroom and whimpers. "Is there any possible way theat pink could mean maybe?"  
"Not likely."  
Manny walks into the room, lays down on the and pulls a pillow over her face. "That's what I thought..." Aftter a moment of sitting there she moves the pillow off of herself. "Emma, please can you look for me ... I just can't do it."  
Emma nods and goes into her bathroom.  
"Okay tell me." Manny tightly closes her eyes. "I'm ready."  
Emma waks into the room. "Manny, your not--"  
She is cut off by Archie swinging the door open and hurridly comes down the stairs. "Hey Emma ... oh Manny I didn't know you were staying over."  
"That's because i'm not." Mannny says running up the stairs and out the door.  
Emma looks at Snake. "I better go." She runs up the steps trying to put the pregnancy test in her pocket, but it slips out and falls on one of the stairs.  
Snake notices it fall and goes over to it and picks it up. "What the..."  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N- Sorry if it was so short guys, but i'm hoping that you like that i changed the writing style.)


	7. Author's Note

I'm still in the process of writing my next few parts so i figured i would just lay out a summary of what's going on with the character's so far.

Emma- She began the year with a rocky start, Snake still is going through chemo, she is still trying to get over Sean and things just seem to be going wrong. But her and Manny soon patch things up and even go to a party where she meets Nathan the first boy that made her happy after Sean, but when things take a turn and Sean is kind to her she seems to fall for him again. Emma now questions if she should go back to life with Sean at her side or try giving Nathan a shot??....

Manny- Its the year after the whole MannyCraigAshley triangle deal and she is trying her best to forget it. She gained Emma's friendship back and even started to casually date again, but things soon change when she thinks he might be having Craig's own child.

PaigeSpinner- They have grown closer, have exchanged the special phrase "I love you" and they are going strong, but maybe just maybe Spinner is having a change of heart.

Marco- He thought that Dylan was the one he wanted to be with, but he suddenly realizes that it was just a phase and he truly wants Ellie to be his. And Ellie seems to be taking it well, but he thinks her feelings might change when an old friend of hers comes to toronto.

JT- He is still totally crushing over Manny, but is soon realizing he might never have a shot and thinks its time to give up chasing her. Then Liberty changes her style and attitude, catching his eye. But will JT now be after Liberty or still continue to seek out Manny's affection?

Ashley- She finally puts this whole thing with Craig behind her and thinks it would be good to start the year off with a clean slate, becoming at least friends. Just when she finally starts to have her old feelings for him again she learns that he has a major issue with Manny and she doesn't know if she can handle being with him again.

Ellie- She is still dealing with everything in her life when Marco comes to her saying he really is still in love with her. She doesn't think he is truly sincere, but soon learns to accept it. But once again things in her life take a turn when her old boyfriend comes to toronto and her old feelings seem to be coming back.

Craig- Things have been going wrong in his life for as long as he can remember now..Then things take a turn when Ashley seems to finally forgive him and might just take their relationship back to where it was, but when Manny tells him news he doesn't want to believe his problems seem to come all over again.

Nathan- He just moved here and already has caught the eye of Emma Nelson, the moment he laid eyes on her he thought she was the one and everything seemed like it would be okay. That is until Sean gets back into the picture and from the second he saw Sean Nathan hasn't liked him at all.

Sean- He is trying to win Emma back into his heart, but when he finds out she has her shifted her attention to another guy he has to change his game and quick. Doing so he feels that he will do almost anything to get her back and i mean almost anything.....

Thats the summary of just the main characters in my story if you are curious about anything else just ask. :)


	8. Part Six

_Summary: Its been a rough year for a lot of students at Degrassi,so this is just an intense story of their lives. Dealing with teen pregnancy, new loves, fights between enemies and many more teen issues._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi: The Next Generation or any of its characters._

_Rating: PG-13 for Brief Thematic Elements, Mild Violence, Some Sensual Content, and Brief Language._

_**A Year To Remember**_

"See ya later man." Jt smiles and does a handshake thing with Spinner.

"Yeah later."

Jt walks off just as Paige comes up behind Spinner and places her hands over his eyes. "Guess who?"

"Oh Jimmy not now." Spinner jokes, trying to be as serious as he can be.

Paige walks in front of him placing a hand on her hip. "Not funny."

Spinner smirks. "Well, i thought it was."

She rolls her eyes, wrapping her arms around his waist. He then, holding her close, begins to tickle her .

And through her fit of giggles she manages to speak. "Spin, come on!"

He laughs, finally stopping.

She takes a breath and leans her head onto his chest. "Thank you."

He hugs her tight to him, leaning his back against the locker behind them. "I could hold you all day." He said kissing the top of her head.

"Spin," She began, tilting her head up towards him. "That was soo corny."

He crossed his arms over his chest. "I was trying to be romantic here."

Paige let out a small laugh. "You so don't know how to be romantic."

He dropped his arms to his sides,placing one hand on her arm. "well, at least i tried, right?"

She playfully slapped his arm away. "Yeah, just a little too much hun."

"We better get to class anyway. See you after school babe." He gives kisses her forehead lightly before walking down the hall.

Paige smiles to herself watching him walk off, then shakes her head giving a small laugh.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Toby slams his locker shut just as Kendra is walking past him. He hesitates, but soon follows after her. Falling in step with her he asks her the main question for him speaking with her. "I know it's stupid but i don't remember what the after school assignment was, do you by any chance?"

She gave a small smirk. "Who wants to know?"

"Come on Kendra, do you need to think about it?"

"Maybe i do." She laughed, she loved to toy with people, it was probably due to the fact that her older brother was Spinner Mason.

"Come on, stop playing around."

"Well, Toby if you prize yourself on being a wonderful student and can't even remember a small after school assignment, what does that say about you?"

"What do you want from me?"

"A few things..." She started, biting at her bottom lip. "One being this." She finalized her statement by giving him a small peck on the cheek.

As she pulled far back from him, he didn't move a muscle.

She waited a second before speaking again. "And another thing would be to never to have an awkward silence like the one we are having right now." She then slowly walked away, clutching her book tighter to her chest.

Toby the slaps his forehead with his hand for letting her walk away. And just as he is about to go after her, He hears a voice call out to his.

"Hey Toby, did you need the work from Mr. Rollins after school program?"

He turns around nodding. "Yeah I--- wait Liberty? Is that you?"

_**(A/N: Hey guys! Sory it's been forever, but the worst thing happened i lost my notebook with all of this in it and well guess what I FOUND IT NOW! lol but a few pages were mising so i gotta try and salvage the rest of them and hope to bring you a longer update next time... keep reading you won't be sorry!)**_


	9. Part Seven

_**A YeAr To ReMeMbEr**_

_Summary: Its been a rough year for a lot of students at degrassi, so this is just an intense story of their lives. Dealing with teen pregnancy, new loves, fights between enemies and many more teen issues._

_Disclaimer : I do not own Degrassi: The Next Generation or any of it's characters, just the storyline and any made up charaters are from my very own noggin!_

Emma reaches her locker, grabbing a book for her next class, when Manny comes up beside her.

"Hey..." Manny trailed, leaning her back against one of the lockers.

Emma gritted her teeth together, keeping focus on the contents of her locker.

"What happened? After I left your house i mean."

The blonde let out a slow breath, shutting her locking without a sound, and turned to face Manny. "What happened? Well let me see. You mean after Archie found your pregnancy test on the floor?" She wanted to yell but just couldn't with everyone around.

But that was never a problem for Manny. "So what? You told him!" She gripped the books tighter to her chest. "How could you Emma! Your supposed to be my friend!"

"Your friend! I told them it was mine! Yeah, i must be some horrible friend to take the blame for you! And when my mother nearly called the freaking family planning on me what do you think i would have done! How was i supposed to know it was POSITIVE!" Emma screamed it all out in a huff, not caring who heard anymore.

Manny's face turns to a very pale shade of skin, and her eyes begin to soften. "What? It.. it was positive."

Emma starts to cool down as well, noticing her friend about to cry. "Yeah."

"And now the whole school knows, thanks Emma." Manny just hurries past her into the girl's washroom.

"Ugh!" She slams the back of her head onto the locker behind her, as the bell for next classes rang loudly through out the school.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Walking aimlessly through the empty halls of Degrassi, not a common thing for her to do. But when a day like today happens, there's times when Algebra is just not for you. She was making her way around a corner, when she heard the distinct sound of music through headphones. She stopped moving and listened more intently to the sound, some rap/rock group fading into the silence.

"Hello?" She whispered, feeling confused whether she really wanted someone to answer back.

She gave up after a few seconds, and then continued her walk down the hallow halls. That is until she could have sworn she saw someone peek out of an empty classroom. She just shook it of, taking steps much smaller and quieter than before. And then there it was again, but this time there was words attached.

"Pss, Em." The face whispered. "Come here." And just as quickly it was gone.

She walked in front of the room she heard it from, but saw it was just one of the rooms that were being repainted. As she peeked into the tinted glass, someone grabbed her by the wrist pulling her in. A muted scream escaped her, but she jsut sighed when coming face to face to the person.

"Sean? What are you doing here?" She yelled a little in shock, but joined him sitting on the ground.

"Probably the same reason as you." He pulled his headphones down around his neck, and squinted most likely thinking about what he was about to say.

"Oh..." She wasn't really sure how to reply to him.

"What tragic event do we owe this pleasant suprise?" He chuckled a bit, leaning his head back, against the wall.

Emma's eyes sunk into a glare. "What exactly do you mean?"

"I mean you are the biggest goody-goody i know. And for you to skip a class something big must have happen." He smirked before continuing. "Don't tell me a rain forest burnt down."

Normally comments like those would have bothered her, but she just didn't care anymore. "Well, excuse me for wanting an education. And your an idiot."

"Oh real nice Em, that's something i will never miss about you."

"What my non-flakey personality, like yours?"

"No, the way you treated me." He turned getting closer to her face.

"The way i treated you? You are a jerk." She just couldn't stand him sometimes.

"See, i'm an idiot, a jerk. What else Em?"

She cringed a bit, knowing she did tend to call him names, but hello "nature freak", "greenpeace" those are names too. "A horrible boyfriend. And stop calling me Em."

"Fine. But it's not like you were a much better girlfriend."

"Oh shut up Sean you knew how much i loved you."

"You loved your causes you never loved me!"

"Are you even serious! Of course i did. You were the only person i ever did!" She felt herself beginning to cry. She hated hearing that she wasn't good enough from people. Not a good enough daughter, not a good friend, not a good student, a bad girlfriend. What did she have to do?

He let his threaning attitude fall, seeing she was really bothered. "Come on, what's wrong?" He scooted close to her.

"Nothing, but if happen to find a blonde who around my size and answers to "Emma" you might want to hold on, cause apparently i'm doing a good enough job."

"Don't say that. You know your the best Emma for the job." He smiled, hoping she would too.

"Come on Sean, you said it yourself i'm a terrible person."

"Hey." He placed an arm around her, pulling her closer. "Hey, you are perfect. Better than any of us deserve, even though sometimes we take you for granted. But we all really care about you."

She looked at him, he was so kind. This was the Sean she had fell in love with. She still had tears coming down her face, but she managed to smile after what he had said.

Sean grinned back, bringing his other hand to her cheek, grazing it lightly with his thumb. "I care about you, Em."

She giggled a little. "Hey, i told you not to call me that."

He just kept starring at her, then tightening the grip of his hand on her hip, he brought his lips to meet with hers.

She instead of rejecting his action, she accepted him by kissing back. She knew it shouldn't happen, they just didn't work well together, something always managed to break them apaprt, but being with him just felt so right it was hard to resist. She felt his other arm wrap around her, pulling her body right against his, not breaking the kiss. There were a lot of issues between them, but the way Sean felt about her was always clear. He loved her just as much as he could. She wanted to pull away, maybe if she had she could blamed him could say she never wanted to or even thought of a kiss, but she hadn't and what they had engaged in had lasted far to long to be considered one person's action. But she didn't care if someone were to through it in her face that she indeed still harbored feelings for Sean Cameron, it just felt too right being with him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Marco stood outside Ellie's classroom, which had ran later than usual.

"Hey Ellie." He greeted happily, only a few seconds later.

"Oh, Marco. What are you doing here?" She seemed a mixture of depressed and confused.

"Uh i always wait for you." He smiled wide, putting an arm around her waist.

"I don't think three times is always." She scoffed back at him, starting to walk down the hall.

He was confused, and hoped it had nothing to do with that guy from the night before. "Hey, what's up with you?"

"Nothing."

"Well yesterday you left so early we didn't get to talk like we had planned."

She stops walking and turns to face him. "Fine wanna talk, talk."

He scrunches his face, looking around. "Here?"

"Oh you don't want to? Guess it wasn't that important then." She just rolls her eyes and walks away.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Toby ran down the hall, trying to find his best friend to tell him something he would never believe ever from the mouth of Paige Michealchuck.

"JT!" He screamed nearing his locker. "I have to talk to you!"

"Whoa slow down, where's the fire?" JT asked seeming very confused.

"No fire." He paused trying to regain breath control. "But Liberty.."

"Liberty's on fire? Oh what a shame, time for class!" He laughed at himself, as he riffled through his mess of a locker.

"No, you don't understand. She is not Liberty."

"Then who are we talking about cause i'm very confused."

"Liberty!" He yelled a little aggrivated.

"Yeah Tobes?" A girl's voice joined into there conversation.

"Liberty..." JT's mouth nearly dropped at the sight.

She looked different. You see she had changed her usual smart nerd-girl look into something better. She was wearing a brown mini skirt, a lower cut turquoise blue and brown tank top and a pair of lighter brown wedges. Her glasses were gone, hair straightened resting at her shoulders and she had just a bit of make up bringing out her features. She looked pretty.

"That's kinda what i wanted to tell you." Toby whispers to JT, but it was no use JT was to in shock to register his words.

Liberty just looked at both of them confused. "What?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_(A/N: Omg guys i am forever sorry! I haven't written to this story in to long. It really has been so long, huh? Well today i decided to write some more to it. I hope yall like it! Also, i just wanted to thank all my readers... if you guys are reading again... thanks to... _**_StorytellerD, Beautiful22, cutiepye06655, ChauYuuko, sethsduck17, pinkpixie423, Ndependentelement, OneTreeHillGirl, Haru'sKitten, icantstopthinkingofyou,_**_ Luv2write4u13. You all are the best for taking time to give me your thoughts, Thanks:D)_


	10. Author Note

Hello to all my dutiful readers. I would first like to thank you for taking the time to read what i have written, i appreciate it. But unfortunately i'm not sure when an update will be available. My father died a few weeks ago, and i'm not even in the frame of mind to even concetrate and read a story, let alone sit and write to any of my pending stories. I didn't even remember about FanFiction, but when i had checked my mail i had several notification emails. And i thought i should just post this note so you know it's not that i'm going to stop writting any of my stories, or that i just haven't wanted to write. I just hope you all understand, are patient with me and willing to check back in some time for any updates. I'm not promising anything in a small frame of time, but as soon as i feel i can concentrate i will try and have some updates out. Thank you for your time. And to all my beautiful reviewers, you really brighten my day thanks.

-Caitlyn


End file.
